Les rameaux du cerisier
by Naewenn76
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand l'on découvre que toute notre vie ne resume qu'à un mensonge, et que la vérité se trouve au delà du monde ? Richard, un simple humain, va découvrir que son destin est tout autre de ce à quoi il songeait. Là bas, il est héritier, là bas, il est Thorïn.


Ohayo !

Voilà, le premier chapitre publié ! Merci à La Plume d'Hélèna de m'avoir relut et corrigé, et merci à ma Imoto-San d'avoir lut et donné un premier avis. En espérant qu'il vous plaira ^^ . Je précise que l'histoire se passe avant le sac d'Erebor. Il y aura probablement plusieurs chapitres qui s'écouleront avant Arda. Il est fait exprès qu'il n'y ai pas de traduction pour les langues.

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages -sauf Yuuko et d'autres- ainsi que Arda appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien et à ses actuels descendants -et Peter Jackson et ses adaptations-.

o0o

C'était une grande salle. Aussi grande que le plus vaste pré de cette terre. La pierre grise et froide contrastait avec l'immense amas de richesses dorées, acquises en si peu de temps. Aucun son n'était audible entre ces murs figés par les âges, comme si la mort régnait. Aucun ? Peut être prêterait - on l'oreille, un souffle aussi léger qu'une bise d'été pouvait caresser quiconque la voyait, la désirait. Elle, l'Arkenstone.

Cette pierre arcane envoyée par les Valar, ce joyau empoisonné, ce fléau... le véritable fléau des Durin. Ses reflets qui semblaient dégager de leur propre énergie, ses couleurs mouvantes, hypnotisantes... Oui, cette pierre sacrée était maudite. Alors pourquoi l'avoir mise en possession des tailleurs de richesses ? Peut-être une punition divine répondant à leur affront.

Soudain, une étrange lueur, plus sombre que les autres, instaura dans la pierre un autre murmure. Un murmure aguichant, séducteur et pourtant fourbe, qui répétait sans cesse la même litanie. Un nom.

-Thorïn...Thorïn...

Au fur et à mesure, le souffle devenait de plus en plus rauque, mais aussi de plus en plus fort. Si fort que s'il y avait quelqu'un à cet instant, il en serait devenu fou. Le moment était venu pour lui de revenir.

-Thorïn !

Richard se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, le souffle court. Le regard perdu, il mit du temps à se rappeler qu'il était dans sa chambre. Avisant les environs, il constata sans comprendre ses mains crispées sur les draps déchirés. Un cauchemar. Rien de plus. Il poussa un léger soupir, afin de se calmer un peu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-il ce même cauchemar toutes les nuits ?

Après un nouveau soupir et une main lasse passée sur son visage, il se leva. Un coup d'œil au réveil lui confirma l'avancée de la nuit : quatre heures du matin. Il retint un rire jaune. Encore une coïncidence ? Mais pouvait-on encore appeler coïncidence le fait de, chaque nuit, cauchemarder aux même notes, avoir ce même sentiment de ne plus être soi-même, de folie, ressentir un appel impérieux pour l'objet d'un songe, puis se réveiller toujours aux environs de quatre heures ?

L'air frais de la chambre se rappela à sa peau dénudée, et, frissonnant imperceptiblement, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, afin de profiter d'une douche brûlante. Peut-être lui ferait-elle du bien. Passant devant le miroir, il s'arrêta. Le corps fin et élancé, une peau pâle, des cheveux de jais coupés courts, un nez droit et une bouche fine, des yeux aciers... Sa colocataire, Yuuko, le trouvait "beau pour un Européen". Lui ne voyait pas ce qui le différenciait des autres. Mais, après tout, son amie avait des goûts très spéciaux.

o0o

Tokyo. La capitale du Japon, une ville enluminée par les panneaux de publicité, de riches restaurants et magasins, de bâtiments des plus originaux. Mais derrière cette façade, se cachaient parfois les petites rues sombres et sales, la pauvreté de quelques familles. C'est au coin de l'une de ces rues que se trouvait un charmant petit cinéma ou, exceptionnellement, les films étaient diffusés en anglais. Parfait pour Richard.

Celui-ci en sortait, Yuuko pendue à son bras comme à son habitude. La petite japonaise aux cheveux bleus avait une nette préférence pour les versions originales, et elle n'avait pas le moins du monde était déçue. Le nom du film ? Le Hobbit.

- Quand même il te ressemble beaucoup le roi.., répéta une nouvelle fois Yuuko.

- N'importe quoi..., répondit-il avec lassitude.

Bon, okay, elle n'avait pas tort, mais il ne voulait pas le lui accorder. Elle avait justement tout le temps raison, et il voulait changer la donne. C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemblait assez... les cheveux longs, la barbe et un royaume en plus.

Devant l'entêtement de son colocataire et ami, elle soupira, puis elle se rappela un détail, lui soutirant un sourire en coin.

- Et puis...son acteur s'appelle aussi Richard.

Un grognement étouffé lui parvint, signe que ses défenses venaient de lâcher. Avec lui, c'était tellement simple... Devant sa mine renfrognée, elle éclata de rire.

- Oh Thorïn... je rigole, détresses un peu ! Fit-elle entre deux éclats.

- M'appelles pas comme ça ! Oh puis merde, tu m'énerves !

Puis il s'élança à pas rapide et sûr vers les escaliers menant au métro. Une sonnerie interrompit les rires de la japonaise, au grand plaisir de son ami, qui n'appréciait pas que l'on se moque ouvertement de lui. Il s'arrêta tout de même, afin, de l'attendre, et entendit le son d'un téléphone que l'on décroche.

- Moshi-moshi ?

Il écouta distraitement les baragouins de l'appareil, mais quand Yuuko répondit d'une voix incertaine, il se retourna, légèrement alerté. Yuuko était une jeune femme sûre d'elle, mais rarement faillible, et elle était forte. Alors, quand il la vit, penaude et tremblant imperceptiblement, raccrocher lentement, cela lui fit tout drôle. Un mauvais pressentiment lui noua l'estomac. Hésitante, elle releva les yeux et Richard put y voir quelques larmes naissantes.

- ...grand mère..., commença-t-elle sans pour autant réussir à finir.

o0o

Les murs de la bâtisse étaient froids, les couloirs sombres. Tandis qu'ils avançaient, l'ambiance s'alourdissait. Tout deux savaient ce qui allait suivre, mais n'en avaient aucune hâte. Au contraire. Le docteur avait appelé, quelques heures plus tôt, leur apprenant ce qu'il en était. Akane, leur grand mère, celle qui les avaient élevés ensemble, celle qui n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à recueillir cet enfant des rues anglaises, était mourante. Pour ses derniers instants, elle avait demandé à les voir, pour une dernière fois. Ils avaient alors traversé le monde pour regagner l'Angleterre le plus rapidement possible.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce plus chaleureuse que les autres, mais la vision qui s'offrait à eux les refroidit immédiatement. Une vieille femme frêle et pâle reposait dans un imposant lit de vieux chêne. Son souffle était erratique. Une autre personne aussi était présente, la notaire. Une chevelure brune retenue en une queue de cheval parfaite, de fines lunettes, des yeux clairs, une tenue sans défauts, une maintenance droite, sa silhouette élancée mettant ses atouts en valeurs... Tout de suite, Yuuko la détesta. Mais, n'étant pas là pour observer cette Mary-Sue, elle rappela discrètement à l'ordre Richard qui la dévisageait avec un intérêt non feint. Gêné, il se concentra davantage sur son aimée de grand mère.

- Mlle Azami, laissez-nous seuls, fit Akane d'une voix qui trahissait sa faiblesse grandissante.

La notaire acquiesça, puis sortit sans un mot, laissant les deux colocataires s'approcher silencieusement du lit. Akane avait le visage creusé par la fatigue et la douleur, mais tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de le dissimuler. Elle était une femme forte de nature, et n'exprimait jamais ses sentiments. Alors les convoquer ici pour un adieu était assez irréel, exceptionnel, ils en étaient conscients. Mais ils savaient aussi qu'il n'y avait pas que cela.

- Une tumeur au cerveau, annonça la matrone de but en blanc.

Un court silence désapprobateur prit place, rapidement brisé.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu plus tôt, Sobo-Sama ? Éclata presque Yuuko, le regard hagard.

- Vous aviez d'autres chats à fouetter ! Répondit-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Si je vous fais venir aujourd'hui, c'est que pour moi, c'est le dernier. Et il est temps pour vous d'accomplir ce pour quoi vous êtes.

Richard fit les yeux ronds, ne comprenant manifestement pas de quoi voulait parler Akane, alors que Yuuko baissait la tête.

- Ah..., souffla la matrone. Tu ne lui as donc pas parlé ? Ce n'est...rien. Je vais le faire, peut-être cela sera-t-il plus simple ?

Sa voix faiblissait, et il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer sans que son coeur ne s'affole. Richard, quant à lui, se demandait le pourquoi du comment du quoi, mais décida d'attendre calmement.

- Yuuko-San wa, -ji ga kureba, ichido o azukari sa reta misshon o keizoku suru tame ni, anata wa kare o mimamoru hitsuyõ ga arimasu. Watashi wa anata o aishi, watashi no magomusume wa, wasurete wa ikemasen. Ima watashitachi ni shite mimashou. Watashi ga setsumei shinakereba naranai.

Seule à avoir compris ces mots, Yuuko opina du chef, se pencha pour embrasser une dernière fois la main de sa grand mère, et, avant de sortir, dit:

- Watashi mo Sobo-Sama ga anata o aishite.

Richard ne comprenait toujours pas. Pourquoi sortait-elle ? Pourquoi ne profitait-elle pas des derniers instants d'Akane ? Avisant l'une des intéressées lui faire signe d'approcher, il s'exécuta.

- Ce que tu t'apprêtes à entendre, crois-le. Ton destin va t'être révélé, et il te sera émis un choix que toi seul peut prendre.

Il hocha la tête, appréhendant la suite. Le sentant prêt, elle poursuivit.

- Tu ne viens pas de ce monde...


End file.
